The present invention relates to a tablet dispenser. The invention is particularly useful for dispensing artificial sweetener tablets, and is therefore described below with respect to this application, but it will be appreciated that the invention could advantageously be used for dispensing other types of tablets, such as pharmaceutical tablets.
Many different constructions of tablet dispensers are known for holding a plurality of tablets and for dispensing them individually as and when required. The present invention provides a new tablet dispenser of very simple structure which can be produced in volume at low cost and which can be conveniently carried by the user.